Mission, Or Death
by FairSOLDIERLover
Summary: Aerith and Zack are about to have their new child, but Sephiroth seems to have other plans. Zack doesn't take this well and risks the lives of everyone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mission, Or Death**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Zack**_

I walked into the kitchen and see my wife, 8 months pregnant and happier than anyone on the planet. I slid my arms around Aerith's slender waist, my hands resting lightly on her stomach. I brush my lips against the milky flesh on her neck causing her to giggle in pleasure.

"Zack! Not here please" Aerith spins around and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Okay, okay, so what does my beautiful angel want to do today?" I smile at her. She had that motherly glow, she always had it even before we chose to have a baby. I was wondering how Cloud was doing with his wife and the twins that they were soon to have. I don't know why my mind wandered to the silly Chocobo, but apparently my face showed that I was in deep thought as I looked back and Aerith stood with her head tilted.

"Zack, are you ok? Do we need to go and see Cloud and Tifa?" She smiled up at me.

"Um.. Yeah, sorry I was thinking. I guess that I have been doing that a lot here lately. Common Tifa has something for you anyway." I kiss her softly before walking to go and get Aerith's shoes from the bedroom.

"She has more things for me? Oh good grief, I haven't found a place in the apartment for the last thing she bought for us!" Aerith points at the crib that is still in the box behind the couch, she walks over to the table and sits on a chair since she had been standing for quite some time.

I walk back out and drop her sandals in front of her before I take a seat and put on my boots, which are still covered in mud from my last mission that was more that 7 months ago. Aerith wasn't complaining one bit about me being home so often but my boots on the other hand were driving her absolutely crazy, I promised her that I was going to get them washed but that was 6 months ago I haven't needed them. My sneakers worked fine for my morning jog and I had several different shoes for what ever I was doing, but she was right I should have washed my boots. They had become completely inflexible and almost worthless which frustrated me.

"I told you to wash those damn things so they wouldn't get to be this way, now your big feet don't fit right huh?" Aerith slipped on her sandals and looked down at me, she loved proving me wrong but I didn't really care, I still loved every bit of her.

She grabbed my boots from me and threw them in the laundry basket that was in need of being taken care of… which reminded me of the chore that I was in need of doing. Damn it.. I got up and went to get my sneakers that I used to run this morning, Aerith seemed to be happier as she grabbed her hand bag and was out the door before I could grab my keys and make sure that everything was ok. My eyes drop to my boots, I shake my head and lock the door and run to catch up to Aerith who was almost to the elevator.

"Zack, can we talk?" I stopped on a dime at the harsh cold voice that came from behind me, from Aerith's face I could see that I was proven right on who I thought it was when she gave the 'fuck' look. Sephiroth.

"Yeah, sure Sephiroth.. I'll meet you at Cloud's ok babe?" I looked at Aerith looking for forgiveness, knowing that there was no way that I could have predicted Sephiroth popping up out of no where to ask for me to do something. Aerith nodded and the elevator doors shut, I turned around to look at the General finding myself looking up to make eye contact with him.

"Zack I would like to see you in my office in the morning please."

"But sir, tomorrow is Saturday… I have the day off, everyone does"

"Zackary, my office now since it is Friday and you are suppose to be working" Sephiroth pushed past me, bumping into my shoulder hard enough to make me spin and look the direction the General went.

_Well fuck, this can't be good. What does this ass hole want, if it is a mission I just might kill him, for real this time._

I start to head over to Sephiroth's office when my phone goes off.

"Hellooo?"

"Zack where are you?" Cloud's voice rang threw the phone.

"Ow. Sephiroth wants to talk to me about something in his office, I will be over at your house in no time once I figure out what the ass hole wants." I walked down the street to the ShinRa building.

"Well I am still in the field so I will wait for you once work is over, we can walk to my place together."

"Sounds great! See ya later Chocobo" I heard Cloud growl on the other side of the phone making me laugh slightly.

"See ya puppy" Cloud hung up before I got the chance to say anything about his evil come back. I walked into the building after showing the guard my card and proceeded to the top floor, the Generals office. My guts turned into knots, and I always followed my gut feeling, now I knew that what I was about to receive was going to be really bad news. I grab my phone a text Cloud fast.

_Cloud! I have a bad feeling that what Sephiroth wants is going to be really bad news. I don't think that I have had this sick feeling as bad before. _The phone read sent. I was hoping that I got a answer before I got to the top but as I looked at my phone again, there was no signal.

_Oh this can only get worse_

I pushed the button for Angeal's Office and found myself running out of the elevator and into the bathroom shoving my head in a toilet. _Has it really been so long that now I am flipping out because I am getting a mission? Really? Is this what becoming a father does to a guy?_ As I continue to empty whatever is left in my stomach, I find it so hard to believe that I am acting this way, like a new 2nd classman who is about to receive his first real mission or the first to meet the almighty Sephiroth.

_Knock Knock_

"Zack are you okay?" It was Angeal… Now how am I suppose to lie threw this!

"Um yeah! Just give me a second." I flushed the toilet and cleaned my mouth and face. I looked really pail, sickly pail. I opened the door and seen Angeal sitting on a chair facing the door. "Um sorry, I was feeling sick so I thou-…. Sorry"

"Zack get up to Sephiroth's office, I think it will be some news that has been long awaited." Angeal turned and went back to the paperwork on his desk. I look down and quickly leave, once in the elevator and the button that I want punched I look at my phone, still no signal and no reply from Cloud… The doors open and I exit and walk down the hallway leading to Sephiroth's office. I knock on the door and wait for the signal that I am allowed into the office. _Why do I care I want to get this over with!_

I pushed the door open with good force and stood in front of Sephiroth's desk. He looked up at me as it he couldn't believe that I actually did that but at the same time he did.

"What did you want me for? I have better places to be than here with you" I crossed my arms hoping that I was getting my point across.

"Your right, you do have better places to be than here." He tosses a yellow folder across the desk. "There are 10 towns that are under attack of some of Hojo's monsters. That is sadly only the beginning." I shifted my weight from foot to foot as Sephiroth turned his back to me to look at the monitor behind him. "You're mission will be between 3 months to a year long, the length depends on how much you want to dink around, and I have a feeling that right now you are not one to dink with you're wife expecting. When is she due? A month right?" Sephiroth chuckled as he prepared to continue, I felt like I was on fire, I just wanted to kill him where he sat. He knew that I wasn't going to go anywhere and that I would resist any mission that was more that a few days long.

I heard Sephiroth continue to talk but it was muffled, All I saw was a big flash before I completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I know that I haven't updated this story in a while and I thought that I would go ahead and get to work on this. :D What a concept!**

**Anyway this chapter took me a long time to post and I apologize for that. I haven't really been in the mood to write and when I do it is for another story that I have problems finishing. I know I shouldn't make myself committed to a story when I can't at least half finish it. I think that the problem is, is that I try to make the chapters long and I get bored with the story fast and I fear that all of my school work has been partially to blame for all of this. Thanks and happy reading!**

_**Mission, Or Death**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Cloud**_

Cloud got off the phone with Zack, a little upset with the Raven but knew that he couldn't do anything about the older one's actions. He turned back to the other 2nd classmen that were all sitting around on the grass in ShinRa Park. It wasn't often that Cloud got these days to just get out and relax and enjoy the wonderful things Gaia had to offer.

Cloud's phone buzzed, Cloud recognized it as a text and wondered who it was. The message was from Zack. He wondered what was wrong with the butt head now.

" _Cloud! I have a bad feeling that what Sephiroth wants is going to be really bad news. I don't think that I have had this sick feeling as bad before."_

Cloud scratched his head, he knew that Zack's gut feeling was never wrong and he was starting to worry about what was going to happen. There is no way that Zack is going to leave Aerith now, she is to close and he wouldn't miss the birth even if he was in his own death bed. Tifa wasn't far behind Aerith, the girls somehow managed to make it so the kids would be born around the same month/year…

Cloud tried to call Zack but it went straight to Zack's voice mail, Cloud knew that no one got signal on the top floors of the ShinRa building, so he figured that he would just wait and see what happened. Cloud looked up into the sky to soak up the sun, he needed a tan but he could never get one and he didn't understand why.

"Look up there!" one of the younger kids of the group said. Everyone ignored him thinking that he was just seeing things. Cloud, even though he didn't like to be a ass like everyone else, ignored the boy and kicked off his shoes.

The ground shook under all the SOLDIER's, they all turned and looked up to see the top of the ShinRa building not only on fire but gone. Cloud took of running once he grabbed his shoes, everyone followed him as the top of the building crashed and broke into thousands of pieces right where they were all sitting. Cloud looked up and noticed that it was Sephiroth's office that blew up.

"Zack!" Cloud dropped his shoes and ran into the building, he ran up the stairs since he didn't trust elevators due to too many horror movies that have something to do with a elevator breaking down and everyone dying. Cloud mentally shook himself to get that image out of his head and entered the floor that use to hold Sephiroth's office. He seen Zack laying on the floor, fire is all around his body and around all the walls. Cloud grabs the fire extinguisher and starts putting out the fire the best that he can, he drug Zack into the stairwell Zack's hair was slightly burnt but that was no big deal. Cloud was more worried if Zack pissed off Sephiroth and got himself killed or if Zack did all of this…

_Zack couldn't of done this… He hasn't done this before…._

Cloud wanted so hard to believe that his friend was not capable of all this power, where did he get all the materia from to even get this big of a reaction from Fire… Cloud instantly wondered what Aerith was going to think seeing her husband almost dead. Cloud got up and used Cure on Zack, then walked into Sephiroth's office to look at the folder that was laying on the desk.

_Zack Fair_

_SOLDIER 1__st__ Class_

_Mission: Modeohiem, Wuti (Fort Tamblin), and Costa del Sol_

_Length: 3 months – 1 year_

_Status: Incomplete_

This more than explained for Zack's blowup. Cloud tucks the folder into his backpack and takes Zack to the infirmary so that he can get checked out.

**A/N: I know that there aren't very many people that are actually reading this and this was a random writing that I don't even know what mind set I was in when I wrote it so this story is officially over. Sorry guys I don't even know how to begin to finish it. **

**It will be a mystery to everyone on how this story should have ended.**


End file.
